


A Charming Chanukah

by Cartoon_Idiot_59



Series: Uncle Idiot's 2021 Stanuary-palooza [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Idiot_59/pseuds/Cartoon_Idiot_59
Summary: Chanukah 2012
Relationships: Dipper and Mabel Pines and their parents
Series: Uncle Idiot's 2021 Stanuary-palooza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090496
Kudos: 3
Collections: Stanuary





	A Charming Chanukah

**Author's Note:**

> Week one of Stanuary. Charm.

It was the last day of Chanukah 2012. Mr. Pines was looking around and his wife was clearing up wrapping paper. Mr. Pines handed each of the kids one last gift.

"Kids, these got delivered yesterday. They're from up north in Oregon, you seem to have made an impression on your Great-Uncle." Dipper and Mabel tore into the packaging. Dipper had what appeared to be a comic book with the title "The three Cs of the Stan Pines dating technique! Confidence, Comedy, and Charm! Yeah, that's it, charm!" It consisted of the misadventures of a cartoon Dipper repeatedly getting his face slapped by a parade of cartoon girls, some of whom bore an amazing resemblance to girls he had met on that road trip near the end of the summer, all in Grunkle Stan's patented, primitive Li'l Stanley art style. Wow, I didn't think Grunkle Stan paid that much attention! It ended with the cartoon Dipper getting his head literally bitten off by a spider-girl that managed to look like both Wendy and Pacifica. A note fluttered out, reading 'Hey, buddy-boy, usin' those powers for good? Grunkle Stan'.

"Mabel? Grunkle Stan put a lot of time and effort into this! What'd you get?" Dipper asked.

"Dip-dop, he put MONEY into mine! Look!" She held up her left wrist, which was wearing a 24-carat gold bracelet with ten gold charms on it. A Shooting Star, a Pine Tree, a Question Mark, a bag of ice, a healed broken heart, a llama, a pentagram with an eye, a pair of glasses, a six-fingered hand, and a stylized mackerel. Her note read 'This is from both of us, pumpkin. Poindexter helped with making the charms. We hope it keeps you safe. Tell Dipper that Sixer is working on his present, a journal about our adventures at sea, but he's gotta write it first. Grunkle Stan'.

Mrs. Pines spoke up. "Kids, this note was on the big box that those came in." The note read 'Have a Charming Chanukah, to my favorite niblings. Grunkle Stan'.

"Just like Grunkle Stan to make the whole thing a joke! Is it a pun, or alliteration, or what?!" Mabel said. 

"It's not a pun, not really, it's not alliteration because they don't sound anything alike, except it is on paper. I don't know, but it's DEFINITELY Grunkle Stan!" Dipper answered.

"I miss him!" Mabel sighed.

"Me, too! Mom? Dad? We can still go back to Gravity Falls next summer, right?" Dipper asked.

"If you keep your grades up and it's okay with Stanford, yes. How many times do we have to tell you kids?"

"Blip, blap, bloobity bloop, twins!" Dipper and Mabel said, in concert, going through the whole elaborate hand thing that involved.

**Author's Note:**

> So I took it literally. Hope you had some fun!


End file.
